


Princess Duties

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: “You’re still just as beautiful as I remember.”She sighed, “Don’t do this here. Not in front of everyone.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Star Wars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 17





	Princess Duties

Being a princess was hard. Very, very hard. Your mother was always getting on you about keeping your posture, smile, stride don’t stop, blah blah blah. 

“You have to be a role model for our people” your mother would say. 

Being a princess and the eldest child meant you had duties. One of those duties was to marry a man with the best potential to be king. You hated the fact that you were to be married off to someone you barely knew. Someone who your parents thought would make an “exemplary ruler”, according to your father. So what was the best way to find the future king of Bethars? A presentation of the suitors. And when was this going to take place? On your twenty-first birthday aka the day you become the marrying age. Juuuust perfect.

You paced in front of your mother as she sat down at her desk sending out letters to First Order families and First Order planets, “Mother, please. Why can’t I just find someone on my own and marry for love?”

Your mother doesn’t look up from her datapad, “Y/N, considering how picky you are, it will take years for you to find a suitor. In time, I’m sure you will come to love this man. That’s how I was with your father.”

“I just think this entire thing is ridiculous.”

“Please, Y/N. We’ve discussed this time and time again. On your birthday, we will hold the presentation of suitors. You will talk to them, get to know them, and observe their skills.”

“Fine, but I promise you that I will make things difficult for them.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt you, dear.”

* * *

A week later and the day was here. You were officially twenty-one. As soon as you woke up, you dreaded the day. You mother had burst in carrying a box and a servant carried in a tray with food.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.” Your mother kissed your head and handed you the box. It was black with a red ribbon. Very First Order-like. You untied the ribbon and slid off the top to reveal a beautiful, long, blood red dress. You immediately went to the bathroom to try it on. It was tight fitting at the waist and the dress flared out at the bottom. The straps went around your neck to fall into an X along your back. You stepped out of the bathroom to reveal yourself to your mother and now father. Their eyes shined with pride.

“Thank you! It’s so beautiful!” You ran to hug your parents.

“You look absolutely stunning, Y/N. Now imagine how you’ll look on your wedding day.” Your father said jokingly. 

Your mother slapped his arm, “Really, Y/D/N. Don’t make her think about that just yet.” She looked back to you, “Let’s get you ready for breakfast. Then we’ll have to go over some last minute preparations." 

As morning passed and afternoon came, you were starting to get nervous. Any minute now, men from all over the galaxy would flood through the doors seeking for your heart. This was going to be a long day for you. You sat on your throne in between your mother and [sister/brother]. You were tapping your feet and biting your lip in anticipation.

"Y/N, calm down.” Your sibling whispered, “Everything will be okay.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh yeah? You’re not the one who’s getting married off to some selfish prick who only wants me for the family fortune and power.”

Your mother stood and gestured to the guards standing by the doors, “Let them in.” As soon as the door opened, men and women of all species came rushing in. Mothers and sisters ushering their sons and brothers up to the steps of the thrones. All men were dressed in their best suits, heads held high, and eyes shining with determination.

“Oh stars.” You muttered.

Your father stood and the hall silenced, “Welcome everyone to my daughter, Y/N’s, birthday celebration as well as the presentation of the suitors. Please, I all encourage you enjoy yourselves and I ask not to flood Y/N. There are many of you and one of her. I will see to it that she meets every single one of you. Hopefully, you will be the one to win her heart.” Your father clapped, “Enjoy!”

You sighed, “Let’s get this over with.” You stood up and made your way down the steps ready for a long and tedious night.

* * *

For three hours straight, you went from man to man, speaking with them, getting to know them better, how they knew about this, etc. Your personal servant and friend, Malthux, followed you making note of who you believed you might want to know better. No surprise, not many made the list. There were too many who boasted about their accomplishments and wealth. Too many who seemed overconfident. Too many who were too sexist for your liking. You took a break and sat out on the balcony. The sun was starting to set and stars began to appear.

You sighed, “How am I going to get through this?” You muttered to yourself.

“There, there Y/N.” Malthux sat next to you, “Just a thousand more men to go.” He chuckled.

“Oh you think you’re so funny.”

“I do, actually.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “These men are so pompous and full of themselves. I just don’t see myself with them.”

Malthux put his arm around you, “You’ll find someone. I know you will.”

“Y/N!” Your father came out and you two stood. He was panting, “Y/N, come with me. There’s someone I want you to see." 

You smoothed out your dress and followed your father. As you made your way through the crowd, you could hear your mother’s burst of laughter. Huh. Not many can make her laugh.

Your mother spotted you as you walked up to the small group, "Oh, Y/N! Look who came!” You noticed a man with firey hair. When he turned your eyes met his piercing blue ones.

“Armitage Hux.” You softly smiled, “It’s been a long time.”

Hux softly smiled back and his eyes were soft, “It’s good to see you again, Princess.”

“'Tage, please. We’re childhood friends. You know you don’t have to call me that.”

“I’m sorry, Pr-Y/N.”

“Now why don’t you two reacquaint yourselves, hm?” Your father suggested. You nodded and left your parents to talk with Hux’s parents.

You sat on the low steps leading up to the thrones. You sighed contently, I’m very surprised to see you to be honest.“

Hux arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Why is that?”

“You’re a general of the First Order. You must be terribly busy trying to bring order to the galaxy." 

Hux nodded, "I’ll admit, when my father informed me of this, I was a little apprehensive. I assumed it was for some prissy princess who had no intellect or wit. But when he informed me this was for you, I immediately accepted. We haven’t seen each other in years." 

You nodded, "You’ve changed. You’ve gotten a lot taller and you have more muscle.” You giggled, “But your hair is as fiery as ever.” You gently ran your hand through his hair and he leaned into your touch.

“You’re still just as beautiful as I remember.” He whispered lightly stroking your cheek.

You sighed, “Don’t do this here. Not in front of everyone.”

Hux’s hand stilled, “Why? Was I foolish to assume that I have no longer captured your heart?”

“Armitage, we haven’t seen each other in years. Throughout that whole time you were at the academy, I tried to contact you, but you never answered. I thought you forgot about me. I thought you didn’t care anymore.”

Hux grasped your hand and held it tight, “I’m so sorry, Y/N. My father…he didn’t like the idea of being distracted from my goals.”

“Your father never liked me.” You muttered as tears escaped your eyes.

“And yet, here we are.” Hux gently wiped the tears away.

“He’s just using us so he can advance his status.” You whispered.

Hux leaned closer to you, “I don’t doubt it.” He closed the small distance between you two and his lips landed on yours. It had been so long since you’ve kissed him. You felt like you were younger again. 

“Armitage, I choose you.”

“Hm?”

“I choose you as my suitor.”

“Are you sure? I can’t promise that you will get to see me often considering my position. I can’t-”

“Do you love me?”

“What?”

“Do you love me? Do you love me for me and not for the position I hold?”

“Of course, I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, your intellect. I love how your eyes shine like the stars. I love you entirely, Princess Y/N.”

“Then yes, I choose you.”


End file.
